


Si la vérité ne vous enivre pas, n'en parlez point

by Alaiya



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: L'alcool n'est pas pour tout le monde. Et dans tous les cas, pas pour Brienne.





	Si la vérité ne vous enivre pas, n'en parlez point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> **Prompt** : "Go home ; you're drunk"  
>  **Disclaimer** : HBO  & Georges RR Martin (... et surtout lui : pour la description de Brienne et le point de vue de Jaime à l'égard de son physique, je me base uniquement sur les livres)  
>  **Note** : le titre est une citation de Julien Green.

« Rentrez ; vous êtes saoule. »

Jaime avait espéré parler assez fort pour qu'elle l'entendît mais assez bas pour qu'elle fût la seule à entendre. Il n'avait pas imaginé que Brienne eût ingurgité une telle quantité d'alcool qu'elle en oubliât jusqu'à ses principes les plus élémentaires, à savoir la retenue, la discrétion et l'honneur.

« Eh bien quoi ? » Sa voix, déjà fort peu agréable en temps normal, lui blessa les oreilles de ses accents devenus criards. « Notre beau chevalier jouerait-il les vierges effarouchées à présent ? »

Et Brienne, en voulant s'appuyer du coude contre le mur pour faire face à Jaime, de manquer de s'affaler si son vis à vis ne l'avait pas retenue in extremis tout en hochant un menton rassurant à l'attention des autres clients abasourdis de l'auberge. C'était qu'elle ne passait déjà pas particulièrement inaperçue en temps normal avec sa taille trop grande et sa carrure trop massive pour une femme, mais ivre par-dessus le marché, voilà qui devait éveiller plus encore les curiosités, voire bien pire chez quelques lubriques à l'esprit mal tourné. Comment ceux-là, tiens ! Un regard de sa part, à moins que ce ne fût l'effet des lions brodés sur son pourpoint, suffit à les convaincre de se trouver une autre occupation pour la soirée.

« Que diriez-vous... d'un peu d'exercice, beau chevalier ? »

Après la voix, l'haleine. Jaime se rejeta en arrière, écœuré, tout en maintenant Brienne à bout de bras comme son poids l'entraînait inexorablement vers lui.

« C'est vrai que vous êtes beau, vu de près comme ça. »

D'aigrelette, la voix de l'héritière de Torth était devenue pâteuse et elle se mit à loucher à force de le fixer. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Jaime de se laisser déstabiliser ; le sang cependant grimpa à l'assaut de son cou puis de son front alors que retentissaient les rires gras et intéressés des spectateurs autour d'eux.

« Ça m'embêterait de vous abîmer toutefois, reprit Brienne avec ce qui se voulait être de l'emphase mais tenait plutôt lieu de la péroraison, et votre sœur bien-aimée m'en voudrait _à mort_ , sans aucun doute. »

A part lui, Jaime songea avec amertume qu'il était déjà bien assez abîmé comme ça et que Cersei n'avait besoin de personne pour le lui signifier. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins... Mais pas ce soir. Et certainement pas à cause de Brienne dont les tempes s'ornaient dorénavant de gouttes de sueur tandis que son teint habituellement clair virait au livide.

Il ne cilla pas quand elle agrippa soudain sa manche pour tenter de se redresser, en vain. Son corps lourd acheva de basculer vers l'avant et cette fois, il la reçut dans ses bras qu'il referma autour d'elle dans un réflexe.

« Et vous ne sentez pas si mauvais, marmonna-t-elle, le visage dans son épaule.

— Ce qui n'est pas votre cas, rétorqua Jaime tout en s'efforçant de détourner son nez des cheveux filasses qui le chatouillaient. Brienne, cessez donc de vous donner en spectacle et allez décuver dans votre chambre.

— … Vous avez honte de moi, Jaime Lannister ? »

_Jamais !_ Ce serait plutôt l'inverse mais même s'il lui venait l'idée saugrenue de le lui avouer, elle serait fichue de n'en rien comprendre, à défaut de l'avoir oublié le lendemain. Le cœur curieusement battant, il cherchait encore une réponse convenable à la question eu égard à l'état de Brienne lorsque celle-ci poursuivit, dans un soupir :

« Ce serait normal après tout. Vous, vous êtes un soleil, et moi je... moi je ne suis que...

— Mais vous allez vous taire, à la fin ? »

La prenant aux épaules, il l'obligea à se redresser pour la secouer dans l'instant suivant avec le vague espoir qu'elle reprît – un peu – ses esprits. Très. Mauvaise. Idée. Au moment où il rouvrait la bouche afin de la sermonner, elle se pencha brusquement et vomit sur ses pieds.

Un moment ils demeurèrent immobiles, elle pliée en deux, lui raidi dans sa dignité. Puis un rire étouffé lui parvint ; elle pouffait, ses épaules agités de tremblements et bien malgré lui, il esquissa un sourire avant d'éclater d'un rire franc et sonore. Dans la salle de l'auberge, les convives retournèrent, à qui à son écuelle, à qui à sa chope, déçus de la tournure prise par les événements. Dommage, cela en aurait fait une bien bonne à raconter : Jaime Lannister, le frère et amant de la reine Cersei, en train de la cocufier avec un laideron ! A se demander si le Lion n'aurait d'ailleurs pas quelques penchants inavouables pour la gente masculine au vu des mensurations de la ''belle''...

« Je vais vous raccompagner, Madame, fit-il alors qu'elle se relevait enfin et tâtonnait pour trouver son bras.

— Pas même un petit duel ?

— Vous croyez être en état ? Réellement ?

— …

— Vous devriez m'écouter de temps en temps, vous savez. »

Elle dormait presque debout et il ne dut qu'au coup de main d'une servante compatissante de réussir à ouvrir la porte donnant sur l'escalier en direction des chambres, sans la lâcher. Les réponses de Brienne relevaient d'un mécanisme inconscient que l'alcool n'avait pas complètement anesthésié, néanmoins Jaime voulait croire qu'elle l'entendait et comprenait ce qu'il lui disait.

Il acheva de la hisser au-delà des dernières marches et repoussant le battant vers l'intérieur de la chambre, il l'y poussa avec douceur sans, pour sa part, en dépasser le seuil :

« Brienne, je crois que vous devriez vous abstenir de boire à l'avenir.

— C'est là qu'il faut que je vous écoute ? »

Elle avait fait un tour sur elle-même, avant de s'effondrer sur un banc. Un œil couleur de ciel, toutefois, observait Jaime par en-dessous.

« Par exemple, oui.

— Alors d'accord.

— A la bonne heure. A présent, je vais vous... » Il tirait la porte vers lui quand elle l'interrompit :

« Jaime ? Vous savez ce que je crois, moi ?... C'est que vous, vous êtes un vrai chevalier. »

 

 


End file.
